Wilderness
by PhantomBrat
Summary: While moving from Boston to a new settlement out west, Yugi is separated from his brother and grandfather.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Yami, cousin Seto said that there are Indians near where we're moving."

"Yugi, you don't need to worry. Grandpa and I will watch out for you."

"Now you boys better not listen to all your cousin has to say. He just likes to scare you, Yugi."

"Ok, Grandpa. Why are we're moving out here?"

"You boys are growing and I needed to get away from the city. Your cousins will follow later."

"So why not have them come with…"

"Yugi, stop pestering Grandpa with all those questions and things that Seto told you," Yami scolded his little brother. "You're getting to be rather annoying."

Yugi looked at his shoes and tried not to cry. He had always looked up to his older brother, but Yami had never before called him 'annoying'. What Yami had told him hurt. Yami turned back to face the front of the wagon.

Yugi was five and Yami was twelve. They had lived with their grandfather after Yugi was born. Their mother didn't survive Yugi's birth and their father couldn't handle two children on his own. So he left them with his father and disappeared on a stormy night. Yami looked out for his little brother, but right now he was irritated at his brother's questions.

The wagon hit a large bump in the road and Yugi fell out of the back, hitting his head and passing out before he could make a sound. He laid there as the wagon vanished into the distance.

A figure passed by shortly after the wagon had vanished from sight. It saw a small boy lying on the trail and slid from its horse to investigate. Taking note that the boy was hurt, and not a threat, the Indian gathered the boy up and draped him across the back of the horse. He left toward the settlement.

* * *

><p>Yami realized that he hadn't heard anything from his brother in a while and looked back to see that Yugi's place was empty. "Grandpa! Yugi's gone," Yami gasped. Solomon pulled back on the reins to stop the horses. He looked back and saw that his youngest grandson was missing. He shook his head, "There's no room to turn around safely and by the time we manage to turn around, there may not be enough time to save him. I'm sorry Yami."<p>

By this time, Yami was blaming himself for not watching out for his little brother. Solomon placed his hand on Yami's shoulder, "I hope that Yugi will find his way back to us soon. He knows where we are headed and we passed a town not too far back."

"Grandpa, can we move there if this place we are heading to doesn't work out for us," Yami asked. "You know, just in case Yugi gets there?"

Solomon nodded, "I'll give this new settlement six months to a year before we head back. If nothing happens there, we'll move to the town we passed a while back."

Yami would be replaying the last words he had told Yugi, before he was lost, over and over for a long time to come.

* * *

><p>The Indian reached his village with the boy. He hadn't stirred the entire trip and the brave was starting to worry. He spotted his friend, an adopted member of the tribe and waved him over. The man saw this and started for the brave. He stopped once he saw the small boy. <em>"I'll take him to Mike. She'll take care of him," <em>the man said, _"Where did you find the kid?"_

The brave pointed in a direction, _"He was lying on the trail and there were wagon tracks going away. The little one was sleeping and there were no signs of anyone coming to look for him. I did not feel right leaving a little one behind. Please, Sully, take care of the boy."_

"_I will," _he promised.

Sully gathered the boy up and carried him to Michaela's cabin. He had to stop to rest a few times, but he made it there before nightfall. Matthew saw them and opened the door, "What happened?"

"One of the braves saw this kid lying unconscious on a trail. He said that there were wagon tracks, but no sign of anyone coming to look for the boy," Sully replied. "The brave was concerned for the kid because he hadn't moved the entire time he was with him."

Mike looked at the boy, "He's still breathing, but he's got a bump on the back of his head. He's going to have to stay here."

Just as she said this, the boy's eyes opened, "Yami? Grandpa?"

Mike looked at Sully, "Could you ask the brave that found him if he would permit me to take the boy?"

"Seeing that he has no wife, he may allow for it," Sully replied. "He may even allow it on the grounds that you saved his brother and the chief."

She nodded and went to examine the boy. Sully followed her and noticed that the boy had a very strange eye color. "Mike, is amethyst a normal color for eyes?"

"No, why," she replied. It was then that she noticed why he had asked that. She stared at the boy's face and realized that not only were his eyes different, but so was his hair. She had never seen any one with three different colors in their hair. "Child."

The boy blinked, "My name is Yugi. Where am I?"

"You're in my home, Yugi. Sully brought you in after a friend of his found you," she answered. "How old are you?"

Yugi looked around as he replied, "I'm five. My grandpa was moving me and Yami to a new place and I guess I fell off the wagon. Yami hurt me. He said I was 'noyin'."

"Who is Yami," Mike asked.

Yugi sighed, "Yami is my big brother. His name means 'dark' or 'darkness'. My name means 'game' or 'play'. Grandpa named me and Yami. Yami's always in a mood."

"Do you know what the settlement you were moving to is called," Sully asked him.

Yugi shook his head, "Nuh-uh. All I know was cousin Seto sayin' that there was Indians there. Joey said that they liked to take off with kids like me and Marik told me that the kids are never seen again. Cousins Ryou and Malik and I got scared."

"Do you want to know who found you," Mike asked the boy. Yugi nodded, curious.

"An Indian brave found you on the trail," Sully informed him. "He was concerned that you were hurt really bad. He asked me to bring you here for help."

Yugi's eyes went wide, "Really?"

Before they could say anything, the door opened and a blonde boy entered with a girl. "Brian, Colleen, go wash up and set the table," Mike told the two. "Please set two extra places."

It was them that Brian noticed Yugi, "How long is he staying, Ma?"

"Until his family can be found or the brave that found him takes him in," Sully pointed out.

Brian grinned, "I hope he can stay with us. That way I can be the big brother for once."

"But I already has a big brother," Yugi pointed out. "He's twelve."

Brian looked hurt at the boy's reply. Yugi noticed this, "But I guess you could be a pretend brother. Or my newest bestest friend."

Brian smiled at this, "Ok."

Halfway through dinner, Yugi fell asleep. Matthew noticed this and pointed it out to Sully and Michaela, "I think the little guy's worn out."

"I'll put him in bed, Mike," Sully offered. "After that, I'm going to see if you can care for him."

"Please do," she replied. "If he says no, maybe you can see if Yugi can spend time with you when you come to visit."


	2. Chapter 2

The brave that found Yugi had decided that Sully adopt the boy since he was not ready for the responsibility of raising a child on his own. He had chosen to act as the child's uncle instead. Michaela was glad that the brave had decided this. Yugi and Brian had become close friends and Yugi didn't want to leave.

Whenever Sully came to visit, he'd bring Yugi with him. The Indians had taken to calling the boy 'Little Star' and Yugi accepted this.

* * *

><p>Six months after Yugi was found, the brave was following some deer tracks and found two very dirty little boys cowering from a bear. He took the bear down and picked up the frightened children. He decided to take them directly to Sully and have him take them to Mike.<p>

Sully was surprised that his friend had found two more little boys near where he had found Little Star. He called the young boy over to see if he could calm the two boys down. Little Star pulled out some of his toys and set them in front of them, "Wanna play with me?"

Brown and lavender eyes stared at Little Star. Then realization hit one of them, "Yugi?"

"Uh-huh," Little Star replied. "Who you?"

"It's me, Ryou. Malik and I falled off the wagon," the little brown eyed boy replied.

Little Star grinned, "Me too. I was found by nice Indian and saws a pretty doctor. Papa Sully takin' care of me till they can find Yami 'n' Grandpa."

Malik stared at him, "Doctors are not pretty, they's ugly."

"Not dis doctor," Yugi stated. "Papa Sully takes me to see her when he goes dere."

"Girls can't be doctors," Malik argued.

Sully decided to take the two boys to see Mike and get checked out. "Little Star, we're going to go see Dr. Mike. Your new friends are coming with."

Yugi looked up at Sully, "They's my favoritest cousins."

* * *

><p>Michaela had been expecting Yugi and Sully to arrive so she had Colleen set their places at the table. She heard Yugi's laughter coming up the path and decided to meet them. She was shocked to see that Sully had two more little boys with him. "Sully, where did these two come from?"<p>

"Black Kettle's nephew found them near where he found Yugi. He wanted you to check them out," Sully replied.

"They's my favoritest cousins," Yugi stated looking up at her. "Ryou and Malik felled off their wagons too." Yugi looked at the two boys, "This is the pretty doctor that I saw."

Ryou and Malik stared at her in awe. "Let's get you two washed up before dinner. Yugi, go and play with Brian until Colleen or Matthew calls for you."

Yugi nodded and headed into the house. Mike ad Sully led the two boys to the back of the house to bathe them. After removing several days worth of dirt, Mike was shocked to see that one of the two boys had snow-white hair. The other had sandy hair and lavender eyes.

Ryou noticed that she was looking at his hair, "Big brother's hair's like mine, only crazy."

Colleen saw the two boys and set two more places.

* * *

><p>Yami had been waiting for his cousins to arrive after receiving word that they were coming. He and Solomon hadn't told them that their young cousin was missing and possibly dead. Yami had all but given up hope. He had been replaying the last words he had ever told the five-year-old.<p>

"Yami, it's time to stop living in the past," Solomon told his grandson. "I know you feel bad about that day, but we can't change things."

"I shouldn't have said those things to him," Yami pointed out. "Had I known that I would never see my brother again, I never would have said what I did. I miss Yugi."

"As do I, Yami, as do I," was the reply.

"We're here," a voice called out. "Hey, Grandpa, Yami."

"Where's Yug," Joey asked as he jumped from the back of the wagon. "I missed the little guy."

Yami kicked the dust, "He fell out of the wagon on the way here."

"Is he all right," Joey asked clueless.

Yami shook his head, "We couldn't stop and turn around. Besides we had no idea where he fell out at."

Bakura's eyes widened, "We lost Malik and Ryou on the way here too. Marik's been a basket case ever since. I must admit that I miss my little brother's curiosity."

Seto shook his head, "Well if you didn't insist on having an inside seat, the boys wouldn't have fallen out in the first place. At least Mokie has the sense to stay where he's told."

"Seto," Solomon scolded, "That's no way to speak to family. Now get inside and wash up for dinner. We have a busy day before us tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Three years had passed since Yugi had been found. Ryou and Malik had adjusted to their new lives living with Sully on the reservation. Yugi was almost eight while his two cousins/brothers were already eight. The Indians had started calling Ryou 'Summer Snow' and Malik 'Prairie Boy'.

Since he didn't like when people stared at his strange hair, Little Star had taken to having his hair braided and stained with blackberry juice or other natural, yet temporary, dyes. Sully always made sure that he had a bandana if that wasn't available. The other two only wore bandanas when they stayed with Michaela; otherwise they left their hair in braids like Little Star, leaving their hair its natural color.

Little Star was playing with Summer Snow and Prairie Boy when Sully called the boys over. "Yes, Papa Sully," Little Star asked.

"We're going into town to see Dr. Mike," Sully answered. "It's time for your check-ups and Brian's been asking about you."

Summer Snow grinned, "Then I can give Colleen the deerskin bag that I made her. She really liked the one I had and I offered to make her one."

"And I can give Brian the spear that I made for spear-fishing," Prairie Boy added.

Little Star scuffed the dirt with the toe of his shoe. Sully noticed this, "What's the matter, Little Star?"

"Everyone has something for them, but me," he muttered.

"That's not true," Sully remarked. "They look forward to seeing you three every time you go to visit. Plus you did have something for Dr. Mike."

Little Star looked up as he pulled a wayward braid from his face and saw that Sully was holding the bag of wild berries that he had collected. He brightened, "Thank you for reminding me, Papa Sully."

* * *

><p>"Yami, Seto, and Bakura, I'm counting on you to see if there's any available places to stay," Grandpa stated as they pulled into Colorado Springs. "Joey and Mokuba, you stay with Marik until I get back from the store."<p>

The five boys nodded before doing what was asked of them. Mokuba sat in the wagon with Joey and tended to Marik. He had fallen into the creek just before they left and cut his leg on a rock. The cut was pretty bad, but there wasn't a doctor in the settlement since the last one left almost a year before they decided to move. They managed to bandage it and get Marik into the wagon.

* * *

><p>Yami and his two cousins walked into the post office and asked the man there if he knew of any available homesteads. He nodded, "But you're going to have to build on it. The house there burned down a while back."<p>

They thanked him and headed to the wagon to wait for their grandfather. The man stared at two of the three figures trying to figure out where he may have seen them before.

* * *

><p>"Papa Sully," Summer Snow called out. "Can we stop at the store so that Little Star and I can trade our furs and carvings? Prairie Boy said that he wanted to get something for Matthew and Dr. Mike and we wanted to help him out."<p>

Sully ruffled the boy's usually snowy-white hair, "Of course, Summer Snow."

"I wanted to get some sweet stuff for later," Little Star said, smiling.

Sully looked at the eight-year-old, "Just don't eat any of it before dinner, or else Dr. Mike might get upset that you skipped a good meal."

"Okay, Papa Sully," Little Star promised.

They headed to the general store to do some trading. While Sully negotiated with Loren while the three boys looked around for what they wanted to get. Little Star bumped into an elderly man, "Forgive me, mister." He darted back to Sully's side to avoid any trouble.

The man stared at the little boy and wished that he knew what happened to his little grandsons. They would have been around eight by now. While he was trying to push back the past, his second-oldest grandson, Joey, ran into the shop, "Grandpa, Marik's fever is back!"

Sully overheard this and knelt down to Little Star, "Lead them to Dr. Mike. I'll handle everything here."

Little Star nodded, "Okay, Papa Sully." He headed over to the elderly man and gently tugged on his sleeve. "Excuse me, sir. I know where the doctor lives. I can take you there."

The man nodded and led the small boy to their wagon. He offered the boy a seat, but he politely refused. "I don't like wagons," he said. "I'm pretty fast on my feet. I can outrun Summer Snow and Prairie Boy most of the time."

The man nodded and followed the small boy in the wagon. Shortly after, they arrived at a farmhouse. "Dr. Mike! Someone needs your help," the boy called out as he neared the house.

The door opened and a woman stepped out, "Little Star, what are you yelling for?"

"There's a sick person in the wagon and he needs your help," the boy replied.

She knelt down to the boy, "Go and wash up if you want to help me take care of him. I can't believe that you and the other two manage to get so dirty so quickly."

Little Star grinned, "It's cause Papa Sully and Cloud Dancing are teaching us to track and stuff. And me 'n the others were pouncing again." Saying this, the boy dashed to the side yard to get washed up.

She turned to the man, "Bring the patient inside and lay him on the bed. Please forgive Little Star's manners. Sully's got his hands full taking care of him and two others."

"That's alright," he replied. "Little ones are so full of energy. By the way, I'm Solomon Mutou and these are my grandsons, Seto, Joey, Yami, Bakura, and Mokuba. My other grandson, Marik, is the one that is need of medical attention."

Michaela looked Marik over. "That cut's infected, but it's not too bad," she informed them. "He just needs to take this everyday until it clears." She handed Solomon a bottle as she said this.

* * *

><p>Little Star was distracted by Brian's return from the creek with fish. "Can I help clean them, Brian," he asked. "Papa Sully showed me how."<p>

Brian shook his head, "Ma said not to let you or the other two use knives without proper supervision. But there is something you can do to help me."

"What can I do? Please tell me," Little Star pleaded.

Brian laughed at his friend's eagerness to help, "You can help keep Howler away from here while I clean the fish."

Little Star beamed. He loved keeping Howler busy while Brian did the cleaning of his catch. Howler was Brian and the boys' pet wolf. Prairie Boy had found the abandoned pup just that spring and brought him over to give to Brian as a present. Brian said that he'd share the pup with the boys. Summer Snow saw the little wolf trying to howl, so he called him 'Howler'. Brian said that it was a perfect name.

While Little Star was playing with Howler, Yami stepped outside. He saw the small boy pinned under the young wolf and that the canine was licking the boy's face and hair. A smile formed on his face when he noticed that the boy was laughing. "Howler, you're s'posed to get the stick, not lick me," he heard the boy complain while laughing. "I'm going to go to the creek when my brothers get back. I'll wash up then. Howler, stop, you're getting me dirty."

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the boy's last statement. The boy was already covered in dirt and rolling around on the ground wasn't helping his current state. The three that had stayed behind at the store showed up while Yami was watching the little boy. Yami heard two light laughs and a deeper laugh. "Little Star, how long are you going to let Howler lick your face," one of the two boys asked.

The second boy shook his head, "I don't think that Dr. Mike's going to let you in the house when you're _that_ dirty."

"I think we all need a bath, Summer Snow," the boy replied while he managed to get the dog off of him. "Besides, it was Prairie Boy's idea to try and track that deer though the creek bed."

"You wanted to stop and pick berries while we were at it," the first boy retorted.

The man cut in, "Why don't the three of you head down to the creek and get washed up?"

"Ok, Papa Sully," the three boys chorused.

"And make sure that you don't get dirty on the way back," he called after the boys. "I'm sure that Dr. Mike's going to have a fit if you manage to get filthy between here and the creek!"

Yami looked at the Sully, "So how old are your boys?"

"Little Star's about seven, while Prairie Boy and Summer Snow are around eight," he replied, looking at the area that the boys had vanished.

"You don't seem to sure about their ages," Yami pointed out.

Sully sat on the porch step, "A friend of mine found them along one of our hunting trails a few years back. There was no sign of their families so the tribe took them in. Being an unmarried brave, he allowed me to 'adopt' them in a sense. I am only caring for them until I can locate their families. Unfortunately, they don't seem to remember them anymore."

"And who can blame them," a female voice stated. "The boys were about five when they were found out on those trails. Now where did your boys run off to?"

Sully looked up at her, "I sent them to the creek to bathe."

"So that's where Little Star went," she said. She noticed Yami, "I'm Michaela, but you can call me Dr. Mike or just Mike."

"Yami Mutou," Yami replied. How's my cousin Marik?"

"He's fine. I managed to clean his wound and dress it properly," she stated.

As they were talking, the three boys came back. Sully noticed them first and saw that all three boys were wearing soaking wet deerskin clothes. Little Star looked at his face and paled, "We, uh, fell in. It's my fault, Papa Sully. I wanted to race and forgot that the jump-spot was right where we were running." He brightened, "But at least we're clean now, and so are our clothes."

Yami noticed that the smallest of the three was covering his head with his soaked shirt.

Sully shook his head, trying to hide the smile on his face, "Don't you three remember? Leather shrinks when it's wet. And I don't think that your clothes are the exception to the rule."

Little Star sneezed. Mike heard this and went inside for a moment. She reappeared with three small bundles, "Colleen made these for you boys. Go and get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." She gathered the soaked boys together and whispered, "I'll allow you three to tie your hair down with the bandannas since we have company and I know how you don't like people staring at your hair. Now go get out of those wet clothes."

The three boys took off for the barn to change in private. When they returned, Summer Snow was wearing a blue shirt and tan pants with a tan bandanna tying his hair down. Prairie Boy wore a red shirt with black pants and a black bandanna in his own hair. Little Star was the last to enter the house. He had on a violet shirt, a pair of black pants and a sky-blue bandanna hiding all but his wayward blonde bangs. They each had on their backup moccasins.

Little Star crawled under the table and pulled himself onto the bench that Sully had made for the boys. "Why di'nt you scoot over, Prairie Boy? You know I like the middle," he complained.

"Because you're always makin' me scoot over, Little Star," the boy retorted.

"That's 'cause you're always sittin' down before he can get in," the third boy pointed out. "I can't do anything 'cause I always sit next to the wall."

Sully looked at the three boys, "That's enough boys. Now apologize to everyone."

Little Star looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Prairie Boy added.

"Me three," Summer Snow finished. "We didn't mean to bother anyone."

After everyone had finished eating, the boys headed to the rug to play with their toys while the adults talked. Sully looked over at the boys after about a half hour and saw that Little Star was sleeping while his adopted brothers were fighting to stay awake. "Matthew, would you help me get the boys to the loft," he asked the young man next to him.

Matthew stood up, "Sure. It looks like Summer Snow and Prairie Boy won't be able to stand without falling down."

"Would you like an extra hand," Yami offered. "I'd be glad to help."

Sully accepted the offer, "Could you carry Little Star? He's the smallest of the three and the lightest."

"Of course," Yami replied.

When he picked the eight-year-old up, Yami couldn't help but notice that the boy had different colored hair aside from his bangs under his bandanna.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Star was the first to wake the following morning. After locating his bandana and replacing it in his hair, he climbed down from the loft where he and the other two had been sleeping. Noticing that the men had stayed last night, he carefully and silently made his way to where the sick teen was. Michaela was already up and getting ready to check on the ill teen. She noticed him, "Do you want to help?"

Little Star nodded and she handed him the basin and rags to carry. "Mama Mike, will he be ok," he asked in a quiet whisper.

She smiled at him, "His fever's broken, but he'll need to rest."

"He looks almost like Prairie Boy, Mama Mike," Little Star pointed out.

The teen in the bed stirred and Little Star darted behind Michaela. "Little Star, why don't you go and wake the other two," she suggested. "Perhaps you three could collect the eggs this morning."

Little Star brightened and dashed off to wake his adopted brothers. Mike smiled at the boy's enthusiasm for he loved collecting the eggs when they stayed the night. He and the other two always made a game out of it. With Little Star anything could be made into a game, even everyday chores.

* * *

><p>By the time everyone was awake, the three boys managed to collect all the eggs except for the ones that Mike's sitting hen had. Sully noticed the feathers, straw, and leaves in their exposed bangs and on their clothes. "You three must have had fun," he quipped as Summer Snow placed the basket on the table.<p>

Prairie Boy smirked, "Yup. I found a few eggs in the bushes and Little Star found some in the barn."

"I accidentally broke one," Little Star admitted. "It fell and hit Mr. Rooster."

Prairie Boy laughed, "You should have seen it Papa Sully. Mr. Rooster took off after the egg broke on him. He was going to attack Summer Snow before it happened and when he got hit, he took off in another direction!"

"Why does Mr. Rooster always try to hurt me," Summer Snow complained. "I never did anything wrong to him."

"Well I know who's going to be on the table for dinner now," Michaela stated. She was tired of having that particular rooster attacking the boys. "You three go get washed up and brush your hair out to get rid of the feathers, leaves, and straw."

The boys nodded and left the room to clean up outside. Little Star came back in after a few minutes, "Can I help with anything?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to separate the berries," Colleen stated as she set the bowl of berries on the table with several dishes.

Little Star beamed, "Sure!"

He sat on the bench and started dropping berries into the bowls one at a time. After the other two finished and came inside, Little Star got up and allowed Summer Snow access to his spot and slid in after he had settled. Colleen handed them two plates, one with bread slices and the other empty. She handed them a small cup with butter and a butter knife each. The two knew that she was asking them to butter bread and set to their task.

After they had finished, they slid everything to the center of the table. "Done," they chorused.

Matthew poured them each a glass of milk as Brian poured coffee for the adults. Colleen sat a plate in front of everyone and took her place at the table. Everyone ate their breakfast in peace. Little Star finished first but waited until Prairie Boy was done before he could get up. "Um, Papa Sully, can I try and track something," Prairie Boy asked his caretaker. "I wanted to see if I could catch anything for later."

Sully thought for a moment, "As long as you take the other two with you."

"It's no fun without them," Prairie Boy laughed. "Besides, Little Star attracts most of the deer to him."

Yami couldn't help but smile at the reaction from said boy. "So that's why you left me in that clearing last week! I could have been trampled by that wild piggy!"

Yami hadn't smiled much after his little brother had fallen from their wagon three years ago. He frowned at the memory of his lost baby brother. He had all but given up any hope that his brother was still alive after all this time. Yugi didn't know how to survive off the land at his young age or how to defend himself from a wild animal. Yami sighed, oh how he missed his little brother. He still hadn't forgiven himself for saying those mean things to him before he vanished.

The three boys left the house with their bags and headed to the nearby woods to test their skills. Michaela called out to the boys, "Watch out for bears and soldiers!"

"I can understand bears, but why soldiers," Bakura questioned her.

"The soldiers don't approve of Indians hunting off the reservation or the assigned land," she explained. "Since the boys and Sully were adopted into the tribe that lives nearby, they classify them as the natives. Aside from that, their eyes and hair make set them apart from anyone here."

Bakura's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"If you've noticed Summer Snow's hair, you'd understand why he was renamed such. His hair is always that way. Prairie Boy's hair is straw-colored. Little Star was found at night along one of the trails that cuts through here," She stated, not wanting to give away the real meaning behind his name. "Besides that, you don't see too many people with lavender or amethyst eyes around here."

* * *

><p>Prairie Boy had found some fresh deer tracks leading to a quiet stream. He sent Little Star and Summer Snow to his right. The two boys circled the area and located the deer. He was drinking from the stream as the three boys approached him from two directions. Little Star got really close to the deer and leapt onto it. Summer Snow did the same, bringing the young male deer to the ground with their combined weight and speed. Before it could react, Prairie Boy slit its throat. They gave thanks to the deer for its sacrifice before tying its body to a makeshift stretcher using two sturdy branches and dragging it back to Mike's house to clean it.<p>

Sully was the first to see the three dirty boys. "So how did you three manage this one," He asked as he saw their catch.

Yami saw the three boys and walked out as Little Star grinned. "We pounced on it and Prairie Boy did the rest," the smallest boy stated. "We want Mama Mike to have its hide if she wants it."

Yami couldn't believe that three little boys brought down a deer without a scrape. He saw no gun or hatchet with either boy, making him wonder how they managed to bring it down. Sully knelt down to the boy's level, "You three are the only ones I know that are wild enough to pounce on a deer like that. Just be careful how big your prey gets. Now, go wash up while Matthew and I clean your catch."

The boys nodded and took off for the creek. Yami heard Little Star's voice call out, "Race you. Last one there is a dirty chicken!"

Michaela stepped out onto the porch, "Was that Little Star I heard?"

"It was. I sent him and the other two to get washed up," Sully replied. "They ran down to the creek to bathe."

She noticed the deer tied to the stretcher, "I see that they managed to get something today. If it's ready by the time I'm ready to make lunch, I'll cook a little up for them."

The boys came back just as Sully finished skinning the deer. He set the hide in the sun; inside up so that it could dry before they scraped it later. "Papa, Sully," Prairie Boy began, "Do you think I might be able to get a new knife? My old one's handle is splitting pretty bad."

Sully thought for a moment, "Well, you boys have some credit left at Loren's place. He has been talking about wanting some fresh deer meat. Maybe you could trade some of your catch for a new knife."

"Thank you Papa Sully," the boy said as he hugged Sully's waist.

* * *

><p>Matthew led Yami and Bakura as he took the three boys to Loren's shop. Little Star carried the extra eggs from breakfast while Summer Snow had his extra carvings. Prairie Boy wanted to carry the deer meat that they could spare. The two boys agreed since he was the one that wanted the knife. Besides, he was the one that ended the life of whatever the three of them caught since the other two had more fun pouncing on the creatures.<p>

Loren saw the boys as they entered, "What have you got there, boys?"

"Some more eggs and Summer Snow's carvings," Little Star announced as they placed said items on the counter.

Prairie Boy set a parcel next to the other two, "And I brought you some really fresh deer meat. We caught it this morning!"

Loren chuckled at his announcement, "Pounced it again did we?"

Little Star nodded, "Summer Snow and I pounced it and Prairie Boy finished it."

"So what are you looking to trade for," he asked the three boys.

Little Star and Summer Snow looked at Prairie boy, who was between them. He grinned, "A new knife. My old one's starting to crack really bad. Papa Sully said that I could get one."

"What are you using knives for," Loren asked the small boy.

He shrugged, "Hunting. They're a lot better than a gun or hatchet. Not only that but none of us can shoot an arrow straight like the others."

Loren smiled at the boy, "Alright. I think there's one that you can have in exchange for your trade."

* * *

><p>As they left the store, Bakura looked at Prairie Boy, "So how do you three manage to hunt like that?"<p>

"We sneak up on it from two sides. Little Star and Summer Snow pounce on it from the same side and bring it down." He grinned, "I finish it with my knife. We work together. Black Kettle says that we're the youngest hunters in the tribe. Normally we wouldn't be allowed to hunt until we're older, but since we manage to get closer than anyone else and bring back more food, it's allowed as long as we work together."

Little Star spotted a rabbit and handed his stuff to Summer Snow, pointing at the small animal. Summer Snow nodded and caught up with the others. When he left, Little Star knelt down and held his hand out to the rabbit, sitting still. When the creature got close enough, he scruffed it behind its ears and wrapped it in his bag, leaving its head out to breathe.

As he caught up with the others, Yami noticed the squirming bundle. "What do you have," he asked the small boy.

Little Star grinned, "A bunny. Colleen makes the best rabbit soup and she prefers fresh meat."

"Why is it still alive then," Yami inquired.

Little Star shrugged, "It came to me and I caught it. Prairie Boy's the one that finishes them."

Matthew laughed at his remark, "Little Star's been able to get small animals to come to him. We can't explain it, but we're not complaining. Sully says that if anyone could keep an entire family and a tribe from starving with food to spare it's those three."

Saying this, Matthew took Little Star's latest catch. Yami looked at the boy, "You said the other say that you don't like wagons. Why is that?"

Little Star shrugged, "I don't remember. It's been a long time. All I know is that they scare me. They scare Prairie Boy and Summer Snow too."

* * *

><p>Dinnertime rolled around and Marik was awake. He was properly introduced to the three boys. "So you three can pounce a deer and take its life with nothing more than a simple knife," he asked them in disbelief after Bakura told them of the boys' earlier catch.<p>

Prairie Boy smirked, "You bet. Little Star can catch a live rabbit with his bare hands without having to track it."

"Prove it," Marik shot back.

This time Little Star grinned, "Don't have to, you're eating it."

Marik looked at the bowl of stew and then at the boy next to him, "I still don't believe you."

Everyone laughed at the exchange between the small boys and Marik. Solomon couldn't help but notice that Yami's normally depressed mood had changed since coming here. Sully noticed that the three boys were getting tired, "I believe it's time for three little boys to head to the loft. We have to leave early if we're to get home before it gets hot tomorrow."

"Why, Papa Sully," Little Star asked.

"Because the soldiers are going to be there and they expect all members of the tribe to be there, including us," Sully replied.

"Can we come back when they're done," Little Star questioned.

Sully knelt down and ruffled Little Star's bangs, "In a few more days. Now, no more questions and get to bed."

Little Star nodded and followed the other two up into the loft. A small hand closed the curtain. In the now dimmed loft, the boys removed their bandanas and curled up on the mattress that they shared.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Matthew woke the boys and told them that Sully was waiting for them near the barn. After tying on their bandanas they climbed down the ladder. Leaving the loft, they noticed that everyone was already up. Marik waved to the boys as they left the house after saying their goodbyes. They waved to the occupants of the house before turning to leave. Yami watched as the four headed away from the building. He felt as if they were leaving with a part of him.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Sully and the boys made it back to the reservation by mid-afternoon. By that time, the three boys were tired and headed to their home to nap. Black Kettle called Sully into the meeting area.

"_The soldiers were here earlier," _he told Sully._ "They will return to number our people. They asked about the three boys and whether we located their proper families. They say that they know that the children are not a part of our people by blood."_

"_I understand Black Kettle. I am planning on leaving the boys with Mike the next time we visit. I'll let them know that it's for their safety," _Sully stated.

Black Kettle looked at Sully,_ "They will remove the boys from your care and take them far away. I do not wish to see this happen to you."_

After they spoke for a while, Sully heard the arrival of several horses. The boys were just coming out of their dwelling when a horse spooked and ran towards them. It knocked the dwelling down before the soldier could get it under control. Black Kettle and Sully raced to Sully's home and pulled the material away from the boys. Neither boy was moving, but they were still breathing. Black Kettle gently shook Prairie Boy's shoulder, but got no response. It was then that Sully noticed that the three boys had been injured. He motioned for one of the fastest members of the tribe to carry a message to Mike to send Matthew with the wagon.

Sully knew that the boys had a fear of wagons, but now was not the time to let that get in the way of getting them help.

* * *

><p>Matthew was on his way to town when he saw the brave. He pulled the wagon to a stop and was handed a message. He nodded to the brave, who by then had jumped into the back of the wagon. Matthew headed to the reservation to help.<p>

When he got there the brave jumped out and gently lifted Little Star's limp form up into the back of the wagon. Matthew was concerned when neither boy moved or made a noise. Once they were loaded and secured with various hides and blankets to keep them from being jostled too much, Matthew and Sully headed back to Michaela's.

Mike met them at the porch. She had seen Matthew and Sully. Not seeing the three boys concerned her as they were always with Sully. Matthew jumped out and went to the back of the wagon as Sully handed him a bundle. She recognized the black bandana and realized that at least one of the boys was hurt. "Go and put him in the back room," She stated as Matthew took the boy inside.

* * *

><p>Marik woke up when he heard the commotion coming from outside. He saw Matthew rush into the house carrying a small body and place it in an empty bed before rushing back out.<p>

Marik leaned over to get a closer look at the small form on the bed. It was Prairie Boy! The small boy had a bruise on his cheek. Marik was surprised since the boys had just left earlier that same day. He was brought out of his thoughts as two more figures were brought in and laid down next to the first boy.

Summer Snow had bruises on his arms and a few small scrapes, but Little Star was not as fortunate. Finally getting a real chance to check him over, Sully noticed that Little Star had been stabbed with a small piece of metal that he realized came from a broken knife that he was planning on getting rid of.

The fragmented blade had pierced the boy's shoulder during the fray. Mike had Matthew clear the table while Sully picked the small boy up. Mike found some old blankets and spread them on the table before Sully placed him on it. She grabbed her bag and found the required tools before removing the blade fragment and repairing any damage done. When she finished, Mike leaned against Sully and sighed. "I'm going to need to keep them here to make sure that they're all alright," she stated.

Sully sighed, "Actually, I was asked by Black Kettle to see if you would take them. The soldiers are threatening to take the three of them away from here if we don't locate their families or place them elsewhere. I'm afraid that if they do that, that the boys will be split up."

"They can't do that," Michaela huffed. "Apart from each other, they have no other family that we know of! Remember, five years ago they said they were cousins. Little Star recognized them even though they had fallen from their families' wagons at different times. If we allow the soldiers to take them, they'd be devastated!"

By this time Yami had entered the building, being let in by Matthew. "I'm here to check on my cousin," he stated when they saw him.

Mike nodded as she washed her hands and went to check on the other two boys. Yami noticed the form on the table and recognized the sky-blue bandana. He saw that the boy's shoulder had been stitched up. _'Poor kid, I hope that he's ok.'_

As he sat on Marik's bed, he noticed Marik watching the three boys. "What happened," Yami asked his cousin.

Marik shrugged, "I don't know. Matthew brought Prairie Boy in and the other two were brought in by him and Sully. Something must have happened between the time they left here and the time they came back."

Yami's hear almost stopped when Dr. Mike removed the bandanas from the two boys on the bed in order to check them for head injuries. Their hair looked like a calm version of his cousins' hair. He thought back to the day that he had seen the three boys. Little Star had originally had dark hair, almost black, tied in braids. There was no sign of any blonde in either braid. But later, after their trip to the creek, he had blonde bangs and different colored hair. Without thinking about it, he whispered, "Yugi."

Sully's head snapped up and looked at him, "Do you know these three?"

"I t-t-t-think so," Yami managed to get out. Marik was at a loss, he had never seen Yami so tongue-tied.

Sully decided to tell the two how the boys came into his life, "Remember I said that the boys were found along the trails here?" Yami nodded. Sully continued, "Well, Little Star was found unconscious and brought to the reservation by a brave. He was given to me to bring here to be checked out. About six months later, Summer Snow and Prairie Boy were found and given to me to look after. That was three years ago. We had hoped that their families would come back through here, but after a time that was a fading hope."

Marik looked at Yami and decided to tell their sad tale. "We lost our brothers and cousins while we were passing through here on our way to another settlement. Yami and Grandpa were the first to come out here. We had no idea that Yugi was gone until six months later. My brother and a cousin fell out on our way to meet up with them. We never found them." His voice cracked as he started to fight the tears that threatened to start at the memory of his brother and two cousins.

While they were sitting in silence, Prairie Boy woke up. He sat up moaning as he felt the pain in his shoulder. "Papa Sully, Mama Mike," he called out, gaining Sully's attention.

Sully walked to the boys' bed and knelt down, "Are you alright, Prairie Boy?"

"My shoulder hurts," the eight-year-old replied. "Where's Little Star?"

"He's on the table," Sully answered.

Prairie Boy's eyes went wide, "Mama Mike said that it's bad manners to be on the table."

"He's resting. He had a broken blade in his shoulder and Dr. Mike had to remove it," he explained to the boy. "I wanted to let you know that I think we've managed to locate your family."

Prairie Boy frowned, "I don't think they'll want me. I wouldn't be the same boy that they remember."

Marik, leaning on Yami, spoke up, "If you really think that way squirt, then I don't blame ya. But I guess it means more sweets for me come Christmas."

Prairie Boy's eyes went wide at the remark, "My big brother used to call me that."

"I never stopped thinking about you, Malik," Marik stated.

The small boy stiffened upon hearing his original name being used, "I haven't been called that by anyone but Papa Sully when I get in trouble. Mama Mike reminds us now and then about our real names."

As Marik sat in a chair Yami asked, "So what are Summer Snow's and Little Star's real names?"

"Yugi and Ryou," Sully replied. "Their names were hard for the tribe and so they were renamed. We try to keep them from forgetting their origins from the time they were found."

Yami nodded, "Grandpa and the others will want to know that they have come back to us."

He left the house afterwards to tell the news to the others. Yami felt as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Joey had handed another board to Seto as Yami ran up the road. Bakura spotted his cousin. "Where have you been, Yami? What's with that idiotic grin," Bakura snapped.<p>

Yami brushed past his cousin smirking, "I guess I won't tell you the good news then."

Bakura grabbed Yami's collar, "Tell me know before I make you."

"There's a surprise waiting at Dr. Mike's place and Marik's well enough to move around some," Yami said, worming his way around the fact that the three boys had been found. "But if you do go there now, be quiet. She's got an injured seven-year-old on the kitchen table."

Everyone stopped working on the house and loaded up the wagon. Solomon took Yami aside, "Is there something you want to tell me before we leave?"

"They've been found," was all he could say.

Understanding the message, Solomon hugged the fifteen-year-old, "I'm so relieved."

"We should load up before the others decide to leave us," Yami stated as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Seto pulled the two horses to a halt in front of Michaela's house. Everyone jumped out from the back of the wagon as Yami knocked on the door. Colleen opened it and invited the large group inside. "Little Star's awake if you wanted to see him, but you'll have to keep him from moving. Ma says that she might have to tie him down if he doesn't lie still. She's afraid that he'll rip his stitches."<p>

Yami nodded. Solomon noticed that Prairie Boy was missing his bandana. Not just that but the boy looked almost like the teen next to him. Summer Snow was on Marik's other side, watching the two laugh. Without warning, Howler jumped up onto the bed and knocked the boy over. After pushing the wolf off of him, he sat back up, not realizing that his tan bandana had fallen off revealing his snowy-white hair.

Bakura was shocked, "Ryou?"

This caught Summer Snow's attention, "Yes?"

"It is you! After all this time, I've finally found you," Bakura cried out. "Don't you ever do that again! I don't want you to vanish like that, Creeper."

"No fair," a voice called out. "I want my big brother too!"

Yami couldn't help but laugh at the remaining boy's reaction to the reunions. "Would I do, oh child of games?"

Little Star's eyes teared up, "YAMI!"

Before the boy could get up, Yami was at his side, "Lie still before you rip a stitch. Dr. Mike worked hard to close that wound up. I don't think that she'd appreciate you ruining that effort, Yugi."

Yugi pouted, "Ok."

Solomon made his way over to Yugi's bedside, "Yugi, you've grown so much since we lost you."

"I just realized something," Bakura blurted out. "These little pipsqueaks hunt better than we can! Outdone by our little brothers! Not fair."

Malik grinned at his older cousin, "We were taught by the best!"

Marik ruffled his brother's braided hair, "My little brother can hunt. I'm so proud of you."

"What about you, Creeper," Bakura asked Ryou.

"Little Star, I mean Yugi, and I do the pouncing. He does the rest," his brother replied.

"We could show you sometime," Yugi called from where he was laying. Noting the look on Michaela's face, he added, "After I get better."

Everyone laughed at this and Yami turned to his little brother, "So what's with the hair?"

"I felt bad with people staring at it all the time," Yugi said, squirming. He hated sitting still for long. "Older Sister, one of the elders, showed me how to hide the color with berry juice and how to braid it. The stares stopped after that."


End file.
